


Lost

by skiesinoureyes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Mind Control, Sanvers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skiesinoureyes/pseuds/skiesinoureyes
Summary: Based on an anonymous prompt, this series is about when Alex wakes up one day to find that she is not in control of her actions, and she ends up kidnapping Maggie and hurting her. This is a work in progress, and I will be updating fairly regularly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ask from Anon: can you help me surviving 20 days without sanvers by writing some angst because i'm craving some. maybe something about alex was mind controlled, kidnapped maggie and hurt her. somehow she woke up, and they tried to escape but one of them didn't make it ?
> 
> This was actually a really cool idea, and I thought it would be even more interesting as a series of it's own, rather than a oneshot, so here ya go! I'll be updating this as often as I can, so I hope you like it!

Something was wrong. Alex’s eyes snapped open of their own accord. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t speak. Or, at least, not how she wanted. Not when she wanted. She watched herself sit up in bed sloppily, seemingly without regard for her sleeping girlfriend, as if in a dream, entirely unable to control her own actions.

 “Morning, babe,” Maggie, awakened by the movement, rolled over to kiss Alex’s lips softly, and Alex found that she could _feel_ Maggie’s lips on hers, but she couldn’t do anything to control her own actions. And, yet, she realized she was kissing Maggie back, but she knew _she_ wasn’t, because her kiss was too much, too greedy, too possessive to be her, and she knew that Maggie noticed it, too, from the way she pulled back and looked at her with concern in her eyes.

 “Everything alright, Danvers?”

 Alex tried to say no, tried to tell Maggie that she wasn’t in control, but instead, she felt her lips stretch into a smile of their own accord, and she heard herself reassure Maggie, as if from a distance, “Wha- yeah! It’s just been a long week, is all.”

 “Okay…” Maggie didn’t look convinced, but she let the matter go, and instead, rolled out of bed. “I’m making waffles. You want in on some?”

 “Actually, I think I’ll just go in to work right now,” Alex was hoping, praying that Maggie would notice that this wasn’t her, these weren’t her words.

 “Work? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 ‘Yes,’ Alex thought, Maggie was squinting at her and tilting her head, like she did when she knew something was off with Alex. ‘Please, Maggie, help me,’ she tried to say, but the words that came out of her mouth didn’t match. “Umm… remind me?”

 “Your morning run,” supplied Maggie, looking more and more concerned with every second that went by. “What’s going on, Alex? You know you can always talk to me.”

 Alex tried once again to fight to gain control over her own actions, if not for herself, then to alert Maggie to the fact that the woman she was talking to wasn’t her girlfriend, but her body betrayed her once more.

 “It’s nothing, Maggie, I’m fine. Now, I have to go to work, if you would please excuse me.” The words came out much harsher than Alex had ever spoken to Maggie, and she saw it in the change in Maggie’s face.

 ‘ _No,’_ Alex thought, as she watched Maggie’s expression go from concerned to fearful, ‘ _Maggie, this isn’t me_ ,’ she tried to yell, but she was already pulling her clothes on and on her way out the door by then.

* * *

 

 From the moment she woke up, Maggie could sense something was off. Usually, she woke up to the sound of her alarm going off, after Alex had already left for her morning run, but when she looked over at her phone, she found that her alarm wasn’t set to ring for another half hour, and when she rolled over, she saw that Alex was sitting up in bed. Immediately, she knew there was something wrong. Alex never woke Maggie up. She was always meticulous, so as not to disturb Maggie’s slumber, but today, it was almost as if she had forgotten Maggie was even there at all.

 Maggie thought about asking Alex what was wrong, but she decided to instead allow Alex to have some time to decide for herself to go to Maggie before she confronted her, since they had gotten to a place where they both felt comfortable enough to talk about their feelings to each other.

 So, instead, Maggie simply bade her good morning, and went in to give her a quick, soft kiss, but when Alex kissed her back, it only served to worry Maggie even more, because Alex was pulling her down, and Alex was pushing her tongue into her mouth, and Alex was being uncharacteristically assertive, especially for so early in the morning, so Maggie immediately withdrew and regarded Alex.

 She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to verbalize her concern, so she simply asked, “Everything alright, Danvers?”

 Maggie searched Alex’s eyes for any sign of apprehension, but instead, what she found was even more worrying. Maggie had always loved the warm, deep, hazel of Alex’s eyes, but now, in those hazel eyes, she saw a change. They didn’t look much different, and yet, all the depth, all the familiarity was gone from Alex’s eyes. It was as if she wasn’t even looking at her own Alex anymore, almost as if everything that made Alex _Alex,_ was gone.

 ‘But that’s not possible,’ she thought, ‘right?’ It was just a crazy thought. Alex was there, in front of her, looking at her, answering her question perfectly, and yet, not quite, because right before she answered, Maggie could almost swear she saw a glimpse of the old Alex in her eyes again, but it was gone as soon as it came, and Alex was once again reassuring Maggie that there was nothing to worry about, and it was all Maggie could do to let her figure this out before explaining what was going on with her.

 So, Maggie let it go for now, and instead asked, “I’m making waffles. You want in on some?”

 “Actually, I think I’ll just go in to work right now.” Alex answered, and Maggie stopped in her tracks. One of the first things Maggie came to learn about Alex when they started staying at each other’s places was that Alex _always_ went for a run in the mornings. It was her way of letting off steam, of letting her body release all her frustrations so that she could go to work with a level head, and she never failed to complete her daily ritual. That is, until now.

 It would take something really big for Alex to blow off her morning run, and, so, Maggie tried to look calm as she asked, “Work? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

 Alex thought for a second, and squinted her eyes, leaning back into her pillow, “Umm… remind me?”

 “Your morning run,” Maggie reminded her, feeling more and more uneasy with every word, and she tried again to reassure Alex, to somehow get through to her, “What’s going on, Alex? You know you can always talk to me.”

 And, the way Alex responded to her, Maggie knew her greatest fear had somehow come true. She didn’t know why, she didn’t know how, but Alex was not _Alex_ right now. Her Alex had never talked to her that sharply, had never looked at her that coldly. Something was seriously wrong.

 So, the second Alex walked out the door, Maggie dialled the only number she could think to call, the only number that made sense to call.

 “Hey,” she said, when the call picked up, “Something’s wrong.”

* * *

 

 Alex’s mind was aching from the stress of fighting to regain control of her actions, of trying to figure out what the hell was going on. She _had_ to be able to figure _something_ out. She was a scientist who worked with aliens; it was part of her job to find an explanation for the unexplainable. But, right now, she had bigger problems on her hands.

 Whoever, or _whatever_ , it was that was controlling her body had told Maggie that she was heading to the DEO, but when she got on her motorbike, she saw that she was going in the exact opposite direction of the DEO. ‘Where am I going?’ she thought, ‘And why?’

 Her mind was going a mile a minute trying to figure out where she was going, when she pulled up to an abandoned sugar factory. How she had driven to an abandoned sugar factory that she’d never been to on the far side of town, she didn’t know, but she did know that it wasn’t for any good reason.

 She got off her bike, and walked up to the doors of the factory. Despite the entire building being run down, she could see that the doors were remarkably secure. This was _definitely_ a front. For a second, she was frozen in place, almost as if she was waiting for a sign. Then, the doors swung open of their own accord, and she was surprised to find not an empty, decrepit room, but rather, something that looked a lot like the bullpen of the DEO, only somewhat more ominous.

 Her body moved forwards onto what seemed to be a metal gangway, and, despite her limited vision, due to not being able to move her head or her eyes, she could see that the far side of the wall was lined with a dozen screens, all showing various blueprints and codes. She tried to focus on what they were about, if only to get an idea of where she was, and she found that, for a second, she was able to get her eyes to focus exactly where she wanted them to.

 ‘Yes!’ she thought, ‘I’m back in control!’

 When she tried to move her body, though, she found that it wasn’t as simple as she had expected. Right now, it seemed, she was only in control of her eyes, nothing more. ‘Okay,’ she thought, ‘I just have to hold on a little longer. Whatever it is that’s controlling me seems to be wearing off.’

 But, before she got a chance to try to regain control once again, she heard the sound of boots clinking on the metal of the gangway behind her, and before she could turn around, she felt something that felt like a needle go into her arm, and immediately, darkness descended upon her.

* * *

 

 Alex’s eyes snapped open for the second time that day, of their own accord. Once again, she found that she could not move. Whatever control she had gained in the last moments before she was knocked out, she had lost once again.

 Luckily, whatever was controlling her body also had the good sense to sit up, and she could see that she was laying in what seemed to be a hospital bed, in what seemed to be not quite a hospital. There were tubes leading out of her arms and into bags of a bluish fluid that Alex guessed could be any number of things.

 “Ah, you’re awake,” a voice that was just out of her vision declared. The voice sounded familiar, like someone that she knew, but Alex could not quite place it.

 “I’m so glad you could join us, Alex.”

 Finally, Alex’s head turned towards the voice, and her heart dropped. Standing right in front of her, looking like an evil scientist right out of a bad horror movie, dressed in a white coat, with a clipboard in her arms, was Lillian Luthor.

 Lillian’s mouth twisted up into a wicked grin as she said, “We have so much work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I really hoped you liked this, and feel free to comment, because I would love to hear your opinion of this! Also, if you have any prompts or requests, my inbox is always open on my [Tumblr Page](http://strongwomenarethebomb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
